


Moon Breaker

by magicalsalamander



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Human, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cunnilingus, Disabled Character, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Interspecies Romance, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop fanfiction, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural/human relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf human mates, bts fanfiction, bts taehyung - Freeform, bts v, kim taehyung - Freeform, kpop, v - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: Tales as old as time were passed through the werekind. If a human and a kind were to be mates, the moon would take them, the misfortune, to serve the Goddess. Taehyung, a kind, had always heard of the tales told by his elders. The alpha of his kind. He didn’t expect to find his mate, one of the non-kinds. Would the moon reap her back?





	Moon Breaker

Holding her in his arms he wept until a sea of his tears pooled around them. The soil was tainted in sorrow. He watched as her eyes from the outside in, like white frost covering the window, slowly turned opal. She reached up, mouth agape as she gasped for air. She cupped his cheek catching his tears as they rolled over her knuckles. The opal bleeds and engulfed her black pupils and with her last strangled breath, her back arched. His breath came in ragged, and shallow before he was wailing out, sobbing as he brought her chest to his forehead.

He couldn’t hear it, her heart was silent.

It was icy cold as her spirit lifted from her body, white and translucent. She lifted until she hovered above the soil to a stand. “My love,” her disembodied voice spoke to him as he wept into her being. Lifting his head he saw her spirit smile down at him. The glimpse of brown that once was her eyes was completely white. She caressed his cheek gently one last time, “I will always love you.”

It was his mistake, he swore to never look, he swore to the goddess he would never look.

She stepped into the moonlight and her light absorbed into the moonlight. She was gone. His mate was gone.

–

It was punishable by the fates, as Taehyung was told by the generations, for a human and his kind to be mates. He’s heard that story every year, surrounding the fire pit on nights where the pack gathered to celebrate the Moon and those guided by it. The pack’s elder recounted that they were forsaken by the Gods. The curse would be redeemed by the Moon when the mates would make eye contact, breaking the misfortune, and return the cursed soul to the Moon. A punishment by the Moon goddess for when the first kind didn’t love the Moon back, but another kind, so as punishment if a mate would be destined to linger elsewhere but a kind, she would make sure they knew her pain.

For generations and generations, there had only been a few misfortunes. Those kinds were left to wander the rest of their time alone, howling to the empty moon until the Moon called them too. It was a legend, a story of time, truth, as he had never seen a non-kind pairing. Shivers ran through his spine each time the story was repeated. How cruel could destiny be to rip their mate away? How cruel.

———–

Knocking each vertebra erect, his spine stood tall as if he had been electrified. Shocks radiated, traveling to each limb like he had been branded by iron from the inside out. As quickly as the electricity coursed through his veins it was then replaced by a euphoria that made him feel like he had drunk wine. A sweet scent that was thick like honey as his body twisted to find the source. His feet were moving towards it before he knew it. His bare feet crunched twigs and leaves as he sped up. Lead by his nose, he followed the sweet scent.

The forest hummed with life around him, but that life scurried the other way as he neared. Despite the night sky blanketing the forest in darkness, his eyes allowed him to see everything. White moonlight would occasionally break through the dense trees creating its imprints of stars on the forest floor. His breathing was steady as he felt the scent fill his lungs to capacity. He slowed to a jog, thighs, hands, and spine blistering to transform until he skidding to a stop. A growl erupted from his being as his toes curled in the dirt.

He was close.

He bent down and sniffed the soil then the air. His ritual leather breechcloth scathed the floor as he nearly crawled sampling all things. At this point, he had abandoned all thoughts of attending the annual Moon gathering. A feral feeling overtook his system as the sweet smell sent goosebumps erupting across his skin. Whatever it belonged to was near, very near. A growl starting from his bowels erupted out his throat in a feral groan. He lunged off, nearly shifting but he was trained.

—-

You trembled, as you felt around the damp rock underneath you. It felt cold enough to tell you that you were deep inside what you assumed to be a cave. You heard the hounds, you heard the guards, so you jumped over the edge. You tumbled down the hill, bumping rocks along the way, then feeling every bone in your body jangle. Picking yourself up in a stumble, you survived the fall, and with no sense, you instinctually followed the call, the echo, that lead you to crawl into the cave. You desperately tried to remember the words of the merchants, how far they’d travel and what roads they took, but their serpential advice only brought you to an edge.

They were all liars.

You couldn’t let yourself die. You weren’t going to be a simple sacrifice for the royal family. The soil raiser that had said you held power within your eyes was lying.

You ran away, ran away from the village, the palace, ran away from your supposed destiny.

The sounds of the night filled the dark space. You knew darkness, it was all you saw, but this darkness was abysmal. You curled further into yourself collecting your tattered dress closer around yourself. It didn’t ease the pain, but it eased the fear for a second. Consciously you tried controlling the shivering wrecking through your system.

You were going to live another day, or so you thought until a bone-chilling howl echoed in the distance.

—-

He tilted his head back inhaling the scent until his lungs were aching and hyperventilating. He shivered despite his body running at a blazing temperature. A howl rumbled through, calling out to the feeling again.

Closer, he was getting closer.

His sensitive ears picked up a soft whimper and his head whipped towards the source. The sweet smell was coming from a rock formation. He climbed up the small cliff, scaling the rocks and hopping across the boulders until he was at the top. The sound was faint, but it tickled him the wrong way. Whomever it was coming from wasn’t well and his instincts were fighting for something intrinsic to appease it. At the peak, the white light illuminated his bare tawny beige skin reflecting the time he spent under the Summer’s sun. His toned, thick muscles were taunting from the urge to shift, just waiting for release under his skin. A light breeze rustled his long dark brown downy hair that hung to his waist as the strands tickled over his broad shoulders and face. The terra cotta breechcloth shifted as he assumed a hunched position that his wolf begged for as his golden eyes flicker around. He climbed over and descended until he could jump down.

He landed on all fours in a squatted position. As he rose he eyed the tall arch of the mouth of a cave where the sweet scent was emanating from. Moonlight didn’t reach far inside the impending darkness, but he knew it was there. He squared his shoulders back as he took confident steps towards the darkness. He could sense a being inside as he picked up on the harsh breathing and erratic heartbeat. The scent began to shift, and his face scrunched. Their fear was ruining the fresh scent with the bitterness. The tangy scent caused another growl to rip out of his throat. It echoed off the walls of the cave and a terrified whimper responded.

Instantly the call of dominance hushed in his chest, he couldn’t understand why but he wanted to apologize to it.

He walked further into the cave as he could sense the being attempting to move. It was a quick reaction before a feminine cry and whimper filled the walls as they stood and began running away.

It taunted the beast within him, the wolf wanted to catch its prey.

Sweet turned completely bitter.

Your bare feet splashed in shallow puddles that had collected from the recent storm that passed over. You kept a hand against the wall of the cave as your ears worked a million miles an hour. The small displaced rocks caused you to lose your footing, but you kept running. The slapping of your feet was loud as it pounded along your loud heartbeat that drummed in your ear. You listened for the footsteps behind you and keep going towards where the echoes seemed never-ending. Faster. Faster. Faster! You twisted left and right as you heard a vicious growl bounce off the walls of the cave. A wolf had found you.

You had been warned your whole life of the giant wolves that lived in the woods that surrounded the town, but you had thought it to be only a myth. A child’s nightmare to scare them into behaving at night. You spent your whole life in the palace. It was always a secret passed amongst the other servants, spat by the highborn, fear the giant wolves of the forest. Fear those of Vantierra, who are as savage as those giant beasts. Beware of the forest of savagery. A warning amongst each other if anyone ever decided to run, then something the highborn would whisper to you in threat.

You kept twisting and turning as the tunnels grew narrow, then wide once again. Behind the darkness of your eyes, you couldn’t trust anything but your feet as they moved forward. Forward had to lead somewhere.

The floor beneath you was lost as the world rushed by in a blur. Your dress was caught on a jagged of a stone on the wall, ripping your dress and cutting your side as it sent you skidding to the floor. You smacked the floor with a hard thump. You screamed out, unable to control the searing pain. Adrenaline flooded your system as you prepared yourself when you knew that the wolf following you had you where he wanted you. You covered your face with your arms, the stretch painful. The rough footsteps running after you slowed to a stop until they were just over you and circling you.

With bated breath, you waited and waited for the ravaging, for it to tear you limb from limb, but you were still alive. You heard a desperate whine come from its panting above you. Slowly you pulled your arm away from your face and looked towards what was following you. You could feel the heat emanating from the creature as their panting signaled where they were to you.

Light filtered from a skylight as you were splayed under the moonlight. When you pulled your arm away from your face, his breath caught in his throat.

You were a human.

Your eyes were different from those of a human though. They were pupil-less and white, but there was distinct separation with the ring that made up the telling eye. It was like you held the moon in your eyes.

His eyes widened as he realized his biggest mistake. He had been following a basal instinct without a single thought. The bittersweet scent was nearly suffocating as he gazed at you like a struck man. He could smell it now. You were human. It caught up to him why he followed the scent, he had heard it through his kind who were with kind. All the stories he had heard as a child up until now, came to him. It was too late, it was too late, he had already seen your eyes.

The question fell off his tongue without him thinking, “Mate.”

No! You weren’t. You couldn’t be! He denied it, it had to be wrong. You hadn’t faded from existence. Something else must be at play. You weren’t his mate, you couldn’t be. You were human. But why? Why would his wolf lead him to you?

But…if…if you were, was he going to lose you?

He fell to his knees grasping onto your shoulders. One hand then cupped your cheek as he guided your head so you’d look directly at him. You stiffened at the calloused tough and gasped as he held you gently. He searched their depths, although they lacked exact focus flitting left and right, he could feel it within that you were gazing into his as well.

It was true. Deep within himself, he could feel it, his wolf approved. It was you.

He was a part of the misfortunate.

Like the legend stated he waited for your spirit to leave. For the Moon to rob you like he had been told. The moonlight cloaked you, but you still blinked as he held your trembling being.

He was strong as you tried fighting his grip, but he held you securely. Despite fear trickling over your system, an odd deep part of you wanted to lean into the stranger’s touch. It was confusing. Your emotions twirled in your stomach, wasn’t a wolf following you? Where did this man come from?

“Please, please, don’t kill me.” You pleaded.

A deep voice you hadn’t expected answered you, “Human.”

Sensing the sweet returning to your scent he shuffled closer to you, bringing your noses together. His bare chest pressed up against you demonstrating his strength as he held you in place. He was having a hard time reading you. He squinted, “Your eyes?”

You flicked your eyes down.

His eyebrows raised, his thumb subconsciously smoothing the soft tissue under your eyes. “Don’t.”

The gentleness in his voice caught you off guard as they flicked back up.

A new scent filled his nose. His nose scrunched as he looked down. There were so many smells going through his system he hadn’t registered it before, “You’re bleeding.”

He reached out to tend to it, but as soon as he got close you whacked away his hand. You snapped out of the spell he had cast over you when you felt his hand coming towards you. As much as his touch felt nice you couldn’t trust that feeling. “Don’t touch me!”

He growled out of instinct; how dare you defy him. You scrunched away from him and instantly he regretted his behavior. Taking a deep breath through his nose, “Let me help you.”

You shook your head, eyes darting everywhere. “No, leave me alone! Just-just-just let me die here.”

“You’re not going to die!” A pang of sadness filled him mirroring your emotions. He was saddened that you sounded so defeated already but, he wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. You were his human. He couldn’t let you go after he had so many questions to ask you.

After shouting a wave of dizziness washed over you. Your hearing was muffling out, you were losing a lot of blood. “Please—.”

Finally pushed, he commanded, “I’m-not-leaving-you, human.”

Slurring your words, “Why…why do you keep calling me that?”

“Because you are human.”

That’s right. You were…but he wasn’t. A chill ran up your spine. You tried scooching away, but a hot pain shot up from your ankle like fire. You hissed and yelped as you tried clutching your sore ankle and aching side at the same time. Heavier dizziness overcame you as you tried moving, you were losing consciousness with every heave. It hurt to move, breath, and think overall. You’ve must’ve twisted it or broken it in your stupor early running from him.

You hadn’t moved from his embrace only teetering to only slump forward into his shoulder when your limbs felt weak with a groan.

Panic filled his being, you were losing conscious, he could hear your heart slowing. He reached down and touched over the swollen flesh of your ankle. The wolf in his whined, his mate was injured. “Let me take you to our healer.”

You protested weakly, “No…I won’t go anywhere with you.”

He sighed, “I won’t hurt you. I won’t ever hurt you.” It was odd, he already felt so much but all he had done was lay his eyes on you. It was like there was a line pulling him to you he wasn’t sure who was tugging on.

A feeling settled in you, you wanted to believe his words. For some reason, things felt alright in his arms. “Okay.” Consciousness tickled at the edge before you fell under with your last burst of energy answering him. Your body collapsed as you completely slumped into his being with an unfounded trust.

“Human!” With quick reflexes, he caught you wrapping his arms tightly around you. Pulling away to see your face his arm felt distinctly warm. His arm was dabbed in your blood. A feral growl escaped his lips as the alpha within decided it was time break the haze. He wanted to shift, that would be so much faster, but he didn’t want to risk hurting you any further. You were delicate. He shifted you around and hoisted you onto his back, careful of your injuries. With practiced ease and a blurring pace, he set back towards his village.

—–

You woke to the sound of pitter-pattering of small feet. Your mind was slowly registering things from your fogged over the brain. You must be indoors. It was warm that you were sure, as the telling warmth of sunlight tickled over your skin. You were encompassed in absolute comfort. It was a softness you had never experienced before. In the palace, you slept on the floor with your apron rolled up as your pillow.

Were you dead?

You struggled to remember the last thing that happened. Until it hit you. You remember running, running and running through the savage Forrest. You heard the harsh whispers of the Queen; it was time to reap. It was time to reap your eyes to bless the royals with your powers. The rest was a blur as you all you can distinctly remember was running, and running, and running.

You tried to move to feel the fluffy fabric underneath you. You wanted to know if it was real. But as you tried lifting your sluggish hand pain surged through your left side and leg. A pained groan escaped your throat in protest.

This was real.

Where were you?

Softly in a harsh whisper, a child’s voice filled your ears and it had your head turning toward the sound. “Big Bear, is it…is it a human?”

Big Bear, who was a big bear?

A familiar voice responded, “It’s a real human.”

“Wow! Is it—is it,” the curious pup leaned in closer to Taehyung with its eyes wide, half shifted ears on his head twitching, “infected?”

Taehyung laughed fully, he shook his head, “No, she’s not infected.”

When the child still seemed to be dumbfounded by the presence of a human, Taehyung pushed him right along and out of the room. “Alright, alright, go on pup, go bother your Mom.”

What seemed like canine whines followed with a protest calling Big Bear as the door clicked closed.

You tried pretending you were asleep still, but he knew better. He could hear you slowly coming to, “So you’re awake.”

You blinked open your eyes, although it made no difference. His voice picked as the scabs of your sealed memories of last night. You remembered that voice. You remembered him, hazily, you remembered him. You remembered the howls of the wolf.

Dressed in pants and a loose shirt this time he stood off the side of the bed gazing down at you. His wolf purred in delight seeing you in his bed.

In a hoarse voice, you asked, “Where am I?”

Cautiously he took a seat next to the bed in an armchair. Although he wanted to sit next to you, he sensed your senses were on overdrive.

“I brought you home. Our healer treated you.”

You reached over and dragged your heavy hand towards your side and felt bandages and gauze over your chest.

“She said it will take a while to heal along with your leg because you are human.”

You turned towards him, the warmth of the sun encompassing your face. The room smelled musky and masculine, but clean. It reminded you of the laundry room back at the palace that smelled like the finest soaps. Your mind was still catching up you before you built up the intelligence to ask, “Who—what—no, who are you?”

Biting back a smile at your choice of words, “I’m Taehyung.”

Your mind searched over, what was a “Taehyung”? It took you a few more blank blinks that you realized he had told you his name. You repeated the name, testing it on your tongue. He smirked, enjoying the way his name sounded coming out of your mouth.

You tried sitting up, you felt too vulnerable laying in his presence. You winced as you put pressure on your side. He was by your side immediately helping you. His large hands picked you up and helped you into a sitting position. Quietly you thanked him.

With a bit more confidence he sat on the bed next to you, his wolf urging him closer and closer to you.

He noticed your heart pick up as he touched you. “What is your name Human?”

His diction was strange, but you decided to overlook it. You hesitated, “I’m,” you debated giving him a fake name, but instead settled on the truth, “…Y/n.”

He smiled, testing the name out on his tongue. He liked the sound of it, it rolled off with ease like he had practiced it countless times, even in his dreams.

“How long was I out?”

“A few days.”

A few days? You were out for a few days? Your body still felt so exhausted as if you haven’t slept for any of it. Your mind was filtering at top speed, you wanted more answers. Your face scrunched and contorted as you figured your first question verbally. “Who? No. I mean—what are you? Why do you keep calling me human?”

He propped his elbows on his thighs as he leaned in towards you, “I’m a kind. A were kind as you humans would call it.”

Your fingers scrunched up the blanket attempting to pull it closer to you. It was like he had lifted the pillow holding you up and placed it over your mouth and nose. But there was still enough where you were functioning. He was…he was a beast.

He could smell it again, that bitter citrus ruining the honey that was you. He wanted to reach closer to you, but as he shuffled the sound made you flinch. He stopped and observed your fist turning white as you clutched the blanket. It felt like a stake had pierced him, slowly digging in as you panicked forming your next question. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go when mates found each other. It was supposed to be euphoric; it was supposed to be simple as two souls became one.

“Was that you? Was that you, the one that…,” you gulped, “howled?”

He squinted at your ridiculous questions, of course, it was him. “Yes.”

You weren’t mistaken you had heard the growling of a wolf and it was him. He was a were kind. You weren’t dreaming.

“It is natural.” It dawned on him that you may not know anything of the kind. He took his greeting more serious. Proudly he states, finding his ego again, “I’m Taehyung of the Kim clan, in line to be the next Alpha of Vantierra.”

Your throat closed up as you heard him completely. You repeated the name in your mind. Vantierra. You were in Vantierra. Fear clutched at your throat tighter. Despite your pain, you tossed the blanket off of you. You had to leave. You couldn’t be here. You scrambled off the side of the bed and collapsed to the floor in a groan. Pain surged your being, rendering you dizzy. Tears were building in the corner of your eyes.

Standing up and bolting over to you he attempted to scoop you into his arms, “Y/n!”

You shoved him away, yelling at him to not touch you. He was so confused, “Wait, what’s wrong!”

Eyes glassing, “I can’t be here! I can’t be here! It’s dangerous.”

He frowned, “It’s not dangerous.”

You blubbered, “You…you, you’re savages! Your kind kill mercilessly! I don’t want to die, please, I don’t want to die.”

You jabbed in the stake further into his heart. It was a sickening feeling being rejected by his mate. His wolf howled within in sorrow. He defended himself, “We are not ‘savages’, we are the kind. No one is going to harm you.” A rumble rumbled through his chest just at the thought of someone hurting you. “No one here will ever hurt you. We are not ‘savages’ that you speak of.”

“You have my word, y/n.” You looked up at him trying to imagine the face of the man speaking to you. You could make out a shadow of darkness blocking out the light, but you couldn’t see more than that. Your hearing began to return as you waited for him to betray his words, but you only received a canine whine again. It sounded so sad. It made you regret the words you spat at him. Your words were horrible. You were still alive, he had even tended to you, and yet you just accused him of the worst. Your own words felt bitter in your mouth in the aftertaste.

Under his breath, he whispered but your ears caught it, “We’ve never done that, never our kind.”

Your eyes widened wanting to ask more but he spoke softly to you. Biting back his hurt and swallowing it, “Let’s get you back on the bed.”

You nodded slowly as he scooped you into his arms like you weighed nothing. Naturally, your arms went around his neck and your hand settled on his jaw that ticked at your soft touch. He was so warm and for a moment you could imagine that there was no pain. You felt ease for the few seconds that he migrated you back and settled you back in the bed. Why? Why did you feel this way when he touched you? Your mind was screaming at you otherwise. You settled in your spot, mulling over his words. It sounded so genuine. A part of you had already settled on believing him.

He sat next to you on the bed and scooted closer to you as he draped the comforter over you again. Needing to ease the wolf within cautiously he took your shaking hand, the only way he knew how to ease you, but he was afraid. He…was afraid you’d reject him again.

When you didn’t pull away from him holding your hand he caressed it like you were made of glass. In the past few days he’s had with himself, he’s watched over you diligently. He went over it all in his mind over and over. He denied it only to come to acceptance, you, a human, was his mate. He was going to protect you at all cost. His sister, the healer, was afraid of you at first when Taehyung brought you to her. Of course, she knew of the lore, she was afraid for her brother. She growled that he was mistaken, but he fought her, it was true. You were his mate. That didn’t change the fact that she was afraid for him, for the both of you. Humans never entered Vantierra for the fear that the lore would come true. It was a curse to have humans on Vantierra soil.

He couldn’t care though, you were here, you had proven the curse wrong.

“I won’t hurt you. No one will. You’re safe here.”

He could tell you weren’t fully convinced by the tension in your muscles. He cocked his head back as the wolf within crept through to the surface. “You have the word of an Alpha. No one will hurt you. No one will challenge my word.”

You had no idea what alpha meant, but you could only assume that it held value in Vantierra. You nodded along.

“May I ask something?”

You nodded as you felt his playing with your fingers measuring them up to his. You could sense that his fingers could engulf your hand alone if he wanted to. It sent a small shiver up your spine, but it wasn’t from fright. Was he man or beast disguised as a man?

Quietly he asked, “Can you see me?”

Biting your bottom lip, you shook your head.

He nodded his head. “Rest now.”

You hadn’t realized it, but you were slumping into the pillows stacked behind you. Your body felt heavy with sleep again. All that exhaustion you had felt earlier had returned with a vengeance. You fell asleep with him holding your hand.

You were going to stay, but what other choice did you have?

–

You pushed away from the bedpost taking your first true step away. It wasn’t your first step on your legs again, but the take-off always felt like it. According to the Healer, Dasom, who you found out was Taehyung’s sister, you had twisted your ankle, but whatever she had done for you had nearly fixed it. The injury on your side had healed over, but you were left with a bubbled scar.

Two months in and you found yourself barely limping at that point, trailing around his home. Taehyung lived in a cabin somewhere on the outskirts of Vantierra. Slowly with each day passing your vicious words began to eat at you as you realized that nothing of the horrors you imagined had happened. Taehyung was nothing short of a gentleman towards you. He spent time with you explaining more about Vantierra and the kind. You found that nearly all that you had heard or knew about this place was false. They were far more sophisticated than those at the palace. The few you had come in contact with, being Dasom, her son and his mother were all wonderful people. His mother had come to you and spoke to you personally. She held your hand and spoke to you gently. She never made it a point to discuss your humanness. Your eyes nearly teared up, you had never experienced such kindness. How could you have called these people savages? You were beginning to understand the only savages you knew were them. The people you ran from. You had yet to meet his father, he had told you he was a busy man. You didn’t hold it to him. Everything was already more than enough. This wasn’t your place anyways, so there wasn’t a need to begin making attachments.

He hadn’t let you out of the house, on orders by his sister, you needed to heal. Grumbling you understood and was patient, patient for months, until today. You had remained indoors only feeling the sun through the windowpane for too many days. Your body ached to feel the breeze and direct sunlight.

As you left the room you headed towards what was the living room. Taehyung was always gone during this time of day, but just in case you paused attempting to pick up any sounds that Taehyung was home. When you couldn’t pick up his noises you fully stepped out. Your hand ran over the furniture, vaguely trailing your hands everywhere. Subtly you had been putting to memory every single texture in his cabin. Vaguely his scent faded around the house, but it was more prominent in the living room where he had been sleeping since he gave you his room. When you trialed your hands on the table you let your hands soar as you stepped away and around. Your feet dug into the plush rug before your knee bumped into the back of a couch. Your hand clutched onto the back of the couch stabilizing yourself in a groan. You bit the sound as best you could, your knees were going to bruise. Standing up you kept going. You had assumed from hearing it close and open many times you were near the front door. 

Feeling the frame you found the front door of the cabin and skimmed it until you felt a heavy handle. You depressed the lever and pushed the heavy door open with your shoulder. You felt the afternoon breeze hit your face with a hint of saltiness hanging in the air. Birds whistled a song as you heard them fly from the trees. Stepping out into the sunshine your body rejoiced. Your bare feet went from a hot stone slab to grass and you dug your toes in like a child. A gleeful laugh bubbled from your chest. The blades were a refreshingly cool compared to the warm rays of pure sunlight. You stretched your arms out bathing in paradise.

You huffed as arms wrapped around your middle and you were hoisted and draped over someone’s shoulders. You belatedly realized it was Taehyung as you screamed out in fright. He slammed the door behind you shaking the wall of the cabin. You were unceremoniously dropped to the couch by the kind. You clutched your arms to your chest feeling a tremble overcome you.

Taehyung voice dipped deep in anger, “Y/n, I told you! You can’t go outside!”

You felt a flush of heat overcome you. Had you really done something so wrong? “I-I just wanted—.”

He growled, “Do you know what could’ve happened to you if—.” He didn’t finish his statement.

You were left silenced. Had you really done something wrong? You weren’t used to this constraint, you were always allowed to wander on your own back at the palace. “Taehyung, I’m not a child. I can take care of myself!”

He scrunched his expression, “I know you’re not, but its-you’re injured.” He covered the stutter with another truth.

You spat back, “I never asked for this.” You brought your legs up to your chest tucking yourself in tight. You know you were being childish, but you felt so trapped. Being inside all day long was making you stir crazy. You just wanted…just wanted a moment of freedom.

He ignored the way you phrased your comeback. With a huff of anger, he hated looking at your curled up body, the way you frowned. He ran a hand through his hair. Without another word he stormed away from you and slammed his office door. Standing in the empty office his chest huffed, eyes deepening to liquid gold. He settled himself as his claws grew and fangs elongated. 

He felt so lost. What other choice did he have?

He came out much later from his office. The house was dark, an extended orange shadow coming from the fireplace caught his attention. He could sense you the whole time he was in his office. He wanted to apologize, but seeing you outside had his wolf surfacing to protect you. He was angry initially, but as he rounded the corner and saw you were curled up on the couch still, staring at the roaring fireplace he felt a wave of regret. Your face had fallen, that light he had become used to seeing a twinkle in you was missing. He rubbed his tired face, his hair was sticking out of his bun, he screwed up.

He approached you like a puppy returning after being scolded to know he was still loved. He saw your jaw quirk towards his direction, but otherwise, you didn’t face towards him. Your eyes were following the shadows and light of the fire.

He stood nearby, and in a voice that was warm like a hug, “I’m sorry.”

You hummed as you sipped on the drink you had made for yourself.

He sighed heavily taking a seat next to you. He half expected you to move away but you stayed seated. A finger was running the rim of your cup as you avoided looking in his direction.

“It’s dangerous for an unmated kind to go outside and you’re injured.”

You lifted your head, catching onto an unknown word, white eyes vaguely looking in his direction. “What’s a mate?”

A hot flush overcame him. It reminded him that you still were learning about the kind. “A mate is…like a soulmate. It’s a marked kind couple that was destined by the Goddess.”

You connected the dots, “But I’m not a kind, I should be fine.” Trailing off at the end, “You said it wasn’t dangerous.”

He huffed, the words just on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it. Oh, how he just wanted to tell you. To tell you you were his, he wanted to grab you and mark you right here to prove a point that you were his mate. You were of the kind. His kind. He restrained himself but felt the itch within. He was glad you couldn’t see him right now, you would consider him a pathetic kind if you saw the gold swirling in his eyes.

“Kind or not, you’re an unmarked female. It’s too dangerous for you on your own.”

“I’m not incapable Taehyung, I promise I won’t cause any trouble.” You set your cup down on the coffee table and turned towards him finally.

He sighed, “No, you can’t go.”

You puffed your chest, you knew no matter how much you pushed he would only keep denying you. You wanted to explore Vantierra. The place you found yourself so curious about with a new mind. You still weren’t sure how it applied to you that you were an unmarked female.

Bluntly you asked as it slipped past your lips before your mind could catch up, “Do you have one Taehyung?”

He gulped, unsure of how to answer, but he settled on a half-truth. “I don’t.”

You nodded in understanding. A part of yourself felt relieved. You couldn’t place it but imaging him already mated made your heart deflate. You enjoyed being next to Taehyung.

He reached out and took your hand and tangled it in his. You squeezed his back.

“I’ll take you out. I promise…just right now I can’t. Give me a few days.”

You lit up, the familiar smile he was used to seeing bloomed, “Really?”

He smiled, reached up with his other hand to pinch at your cheek teasingly, “Yeah. I have some things to take care of right now, but I’ll do it.”

You smiled.

A deep chuckle reverberates in your ears. “You must be bored here.”

You bit your lip feeling childish, “I’ve never done anything. When I was at the palace, I was always doing something?”

His ears perked up hearing you speak a bit about yourself. He pondered on it for a moment. His thumb was still stroking your cheek as you leaned into the touch, “You know, I think my sister could really use the help. Do you want me to ask her if you could help her?”

You perked up, you liked the idea. “I’d like that.”

You nodded a smile blooming on your lips. God, how he wanted to kiss them, but for now, touching you like this was enough.

–

True to his word he asked his sister and you found yourself helping organize her collection herbs. She made you a lavender necklace and each time you were over she’d replace it with a fresh flower. You’d take the short trip over to her place before the break of dawn with Taehyung as your escort. She was always insistent with it that you had to wear it. It brought a smile to your face, it was a thoughtful gift. While you helped out, you memorized each leaf and smell in order to place them accordingly. Your favorite was the lavender that always hung around your neck. Seeing your interest in the craft she taught you a bit of medicine when her hands weren’t occupied by the pup. Taemin was always so active. When you first came over Taemin kept you busy with questions asking about humans. You found out you were the first human he’d met. When he began asking about why humans weren’t in Vantierra you couldn’t answer him. His mother ended up pulling him away. You found that odd, but then you recalled back, the ideas you were fed about this place. It’s a given that he’d never seen a human. No one wanted to come here in fear of not making it out.

Oh, how wrong they were.

Noticing it was difficult for you finding herbs on the wall of drawers that sorted the herbs, she decided she had to do something. You had never learned how to read, but she figured out a reading system of dots poked into the paper by a needle that you could run your finger over. You practiced hard memorizing the alphabet she created with the dots. It took you a month, but you did it. She placed small cards around the room with the dots so you could easily figure things out. She let you bring home some herbs and practice simple potions. Taehyung would come home to you spread out in the living room with dotted scrolls and paper everywhere. His sister had praised you every time he came to pick you up late at night. You were learning so fast and making potions she hadn’t expected a beginner to be able to do. Taehyung bristled with pride hearing that from his sister. On long nights when Taehyung would come home late he’d find you asleep on the floor among your splayed out notes and herbs. His wolf would rumble at how precious you looked all curled up on yourself. Gently he’d always pick you up and take you into his room and tuck you in for the night. He’d place a gentle kiss to your forehead that had you sighing in delight and a small smile would appear.

You couldn’t have been happier, you can’t remember the last time you felt this happy.

Taehyung quickly began realizing his mistake with how he initially treated you. He tried to be more transparent with you. When he wasn’t away training or doing Alpha work, as he had put it, he spent the days by your side.

You hadn’t noticed outright at first until his sister mentioned it to you that she’d never seen her brother so mellow and sweet before. She’d coo each time he would pick you up and instantly you’d be engulfed in his tight embrace. It was so normal that you’d never questioned his advances. You started to pick up on how casually and gently his touches became to you. His hand was always holding yours or some part of your being was always touching one another. It left you conflicted. You remember Taehyung mentioning mates. How each kind had a mate and how he told you he didn’t have one.

Were you just someone temporary until his mate came along? Your eyes widened as you realized what you just said. You…you had developed feelings for the man. You found comfort in his touch. You wanted to be near him whenever you could, just to hear him speak. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach and trailed up your throat, Oh Goddess, you…you…liked Taehyung. You liked him a lot.

You swallowed the feeling. You weren’t going to be here for long. You were going to leave. You were going to leave. You couldn’t stay. No matter what.

—-

Purposefully you had been avoiding his touch. You pulled away gently when he would reach for an embrace in greeting, or when he’d tangle his hand in yours. You’d slip your hand out of his and pretend to be busy. Initially, he figured you were busy, but when you kept pulling away he grew weary. Had he done something wrong? It was making his wolf go insane being without your touch. At night when he was sure you were asleep, he would go for a run to burn off the energy until he’d come home burnt out. 

Passing by the living room with a glass of water you glanced overhearing Taehyung adjusting his pillows and blanket. You licked your lips working up the nerves to ask. “Is it comfortable?”

His ears perked up as he stood to full height, “What is?”

You turned towards where you assumed he was, “The couch. I..I just took your room. I can sleep on the couch, it’s no big deal. I used to sleep on the floor so the couch is more than enough for me.”

A growl puttered up his throat. How could they make you sleep on the floor? He would never make you sleep on the floor.

“I’m fine, I don’t mind it.”

You heard the creaking of the couch as he sat down and your face scrunched. You set down your glass and walked over to him. You stood between his spread legs gazing down at the shadow you could faintly see staring up at you. He looked up at you in surprise, this was the closest to him you had been in a week. You were nervous. It was adorable watching your mind churn.

“Go to sleep in the room.”

“No.”

“Are all the wolves so stubborn?” you muttered under your breath.

He chuckled, “Oh, what’s that supposed to mean?”

He raised a hand and naturally settled it on the back of your leg out of instinct. The warmth of your skin made him purr. You didn’t pull away from him so he kept it there. "The kind, we’re very protective of our women. We like to be sure they’re taken care of.”

You decided to overlook his wording, despite it sending a flush up against your system. You bit the inside of your cheek, “I’m not letting you sleep on the couch anymore Tae. It’s not good for you.”

He smiled a grin so big it stretched to his ears, his mate was so dotting and caring. In a blink of an eye, he picked you up princess style, realizing you weren’t going to back down. Why did you have to be so stubborn like he was?

You yelped clutching onto his shoulders, “Tae! Put me down.”

He continued to walk until you both were in the room together. He placed you down on the sheets. Debating for a moment, he stripped himself of his shirt and slip into the opposite side of the bed. He could control himself. He could. You felt the dip of the bed and the shuffling of sheets as he settled in. Your heart was beating loud and he could hear it. He smirked. "I won’t do anything, go to sleep.”

“I-I could sleep on the couch.” You attempted to get up but an arm wrapped around your waist and settled you back on the bed. When he was sure you weren’t going to leave he let go despite him wanting to pull you closer. “Stay.”

Feeling the butterflies creep up again you gulped hard and nodded. You settled in and closed your eyes. You weren’t sure you were going to sleep as your heart was thumping. He could hear it and it became his lullaby as he fell asleep to your breathing that eventually evened out.

You woke up with tangled limbs. Your face was pressed up against his chest. You blinked away the sleep as you realized one of your hand was embraced him and your other was tangled in his hair. You’ve never felt so rested and content. You must still be dreaming. You nuzzled into his chest trying to relish in the dream.

He rumbled, pleased with your actions. He was fast asleep but it was like the wolf within was completely aware. He trailed his hand down your back tracing your curves, grazing over your ass and you gasped at the sensation.

Nope. You weren’t asleep. This was very real.

He kept going over your thigh until he was holding the crevice of your knee. He pulled your leg up and over onto his waist as he secured you to him. Your heart was racing fast in your chest. He trailed his hand back down your waist until it settled on your ass. He cupped the cheek and squeezed. You moaned unable to hold in the noise. A loud rumble answered you back as he squeezed once more.

You felt like you were going to combust. He felt you stirring underneath and clutched you tighter to him. A growl pulled back his lips exposing his teeth and fangs. You clutched at his chest whispering his name to him. A ting of fear at the aggressive sounds leaving his body. His body slowly began to relax as you called to him and with a huff that trilled his lips, he slowly blinked his eyes open. He gazed around, then to your body tucked over his. The way your eyes stared back at him wide like saucers.

He realized his mistake pulling his hand away and lowering your leg, “I’m so sorry!” He nearly stumbled out of bed as he slipped a shirt on. “I got-I gotta go train early today. I’ll be back later.”

You sat up, a flush still over your system as you could still feel his touch. You didn’t get a chance to answer him back as he was already making a way out of the room and then in an echo you heard the front door. 

You felt flushed and the butterflies were back.

———

Days passed by as normal, but he found himself sleeping on the bed at night. You’d wake up each morning tangled and each time he’d apologize. It was getting harder and harder to control himself. This morning he had woken up with you under him and he was slotted between your legs. You were looking up at him panting as he realized he had been nuzzling and nipping at your neck. The small prickings left from his shallow markings.

It was quiet for a moment he bathed in the sound of your panting. However, instead of hearing his usual apology, you turned away from him with a sad expression, “Tae, you shouldn’t. You have someone waiting for you.”

He stared down at you with surprise, but instead of saying something he bit back his tongue. He got up without a single word and slipped on his shirt and quietly left.

You were left laying there as a tear rolled down from the corner of your eye. You had to. You couldn’t, but the butterflies still fluttered.

You clenched your eyes shut and another tear was forced out.

You couldn’t.

—- Later

He was sweaty, hair disheveled after a long day at training. Your words haunted him, the sadness in your tone. The way you pushed him away. It was all his fault again. His father, the current Alpha of the pack, was forcing him into harder training, so he buried his mind in that all day.

When he pushed open the cabin door he called your name, “Y/n?”

When there wasn’t a response he searched around the cabin for you. He opened his bedroom door and found you asleep, curling in on yourself surrounded by notes. You slept above the blankets, which must mean you must’ve been waiting for him.

At that moment, he decided it was enough. He had to do something.

He called to you softly, “Y/n?” When your face began to scrunch you lightly stirred. He called your name out and your hand came out to reach for his. Your hands tangled in his as he brought it up to his lips and brushed them over your soft skin.

Your eyes fluttered open as you called out his name softly, “Tae?”

He chuckled, “Hey sleepyhead?”

You groaned and rubbed your head into the comforter in protest. “What time is it?”

He frowned slightly, “It’s past sunset.”

You sat up in bed nodding your head willing away a yawn. A bit of him died on the inside, you were so adorable and beautiful.

A playful feeling caused a smirk. He turned around as he kneeled by the bed. He grabbed both of your arms and pulled you towards the edge of the bed. He grabbed the back of your thighs and hoisted you onto his back. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and legs around his waist as he picked you up. A hot flush encompassed your being when you felt his broad back. “Tae! What-what are you doing?” He could hear your heartbeat erratically in his chest.

He chuckled. “Hold on tight. I want to show you something.”

He purred in delight when your breath tickled his neck. “Okay.”

Sneaking out the back door he let his eyes swirl amber as he let the wolf pick up on any sounds. When all he could hear was rabbits scurrying or the occasional cricket chirp he deemed it safe to move. He clutched you tighter to him as he picked up the pace and disappeared into the woods behind the cabin. You were so soothed by the heat that radiated off him you wanted to fall right back to sleep. The words still played at the back of your mind, don’t hold him close. Yet, you found your eyes slowly closing, even though you fought against them to stay open. Your head slumped into his neck.

He purred in happiness.

He walked for a mile to his favorite spot. A secluded place by the river just a bit away from the village. He began humming a melodic tune, waking you from your short slumber. Along with his husky song, your ears focus in on the crunch beneath his feet. One thing you have come to enjoy about Taehyung’s culture is their lack of shoes. The soft trickling of water fills your ears and you pulled away from his back to listen in. “We’re here.” Gently he let go of your feet until you found your balance. The summer air was still warm at this time of the evening. It dawned on you, it was Summer. You had been in Vantierra for a full season. You pushed down the unsettling feeling that the back of your mind was itching to remind you you weren’t here to stay.

Instead, you allowed the sound of water gently flowing fill your ears. You had never really heard it in person, only stories of bodies of water, instead of palace fountains. “Is that…is that a river?”

He beamed, “Yeah, the Vante River. This is my favorite spot. I’ve been coming here since I was a kid.”

You smiled at that. Was he a mischievous kid like you’d imagine? You stepped closer to the shore feeling the cool breeze overcome your skin and rustle the summer dress you wore. This. This was the freedom you were looking for.

Taehyung gently took your hand, “Sit with me.” You followed along as he crouched down in front of you. He licked his lips, “I want to show you something. Something I’ve been only telling you so far, but I want to show you. All of me.”

You raised your brows, “O-okay.”

“It’s going to sound intense, but I promise I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt, but I want to show you the other me.”

You nodded.

He stepped away from you, a few feet away as he began stripping. He watched your eyes shift. Although he knew you couldn’t see him, a sense of nervousness filled him like you were watching him undress. He wanted to be vulnerable though. He wanted to be vulnerable with you. He wanted to show you who he was. When he was bare, he let the shift take over.

You heard the crackling of joints, humanistic sounds warping into something more feral before it was quiet and a few pants filled the air. You expected to feel afraid, but somehow it felt familiar to the antics. You waited until you heard thudding steps approaching you. You waited with bated breath. It was him. It was Taehyung he would never harm you. You felt softness nuzzle against you until you registered it was thick fur. With a bit more nuzzling you got the idea that he wanted you to touch him. To see him.

His wolf.

He laid down in front of you and he placed his giant head between your hands. You ran your hands over his large skull that was a width past your shoulders. You softly ran your thumbs underneath his eyes, then along his long muzzle. His jaw was large, his skull was heavy in your hands. You trailed down his neck, massaging behind his pointed ears to reward him. He purred and you could feel the vibrations roll up your arms. You paused and asked, “Can I continue?”

He huffed in a response; you could hear his tail thumping on the grass. You chuckled. He was such a puppy trapped in an oversized wolfs body. You felt down to his shoulders and his body expanded. He was a very large beast. His fur was so soft, it was thick and regardless of how many times you combed through it with your fingers, you felt like you’d never reach skin. You wandered the color. In passing Tae had told you he had dark hair, so you assumed it to be the same. He was sturdy, thick and muscular. At that moment you wanted to curl up and lay on his side. He was large enough like a full mattress.

His gleaming brown eyes watched as your face twitched and a smile would bloom as you traced about him. He wanted to pounce and smother you in kisses.

“I finally understand why they call you Big Bear.”

A chuffing sound hicked his body as what you could only assume was a laugh from the wolf. You ruffled his fur bring your hands back to cup his face. “You have so much light around you Taehyung. I wish I could stay forever.”

All happiness built had died out. Before you knew it he pulled back and you heard the tale signs he had shifted back. The crackling of bones and a groan filled the air before heat radiated around you once again. “Stay,” he pleaded.

You gulped, trying to pull your hand away, “I can’t—.”

He shuffled closer and you felt his sweltering heat. He was dreading this; he knew that he couldn’t keep it from you much longer. He knew he’d have to tell you, but he didn’t want to tell you like this. He was hoping that you would forget everything and just stay by his side.

“Why?” He asked desperately. You tried pulling away but he held you tight, “Why?”

Speaking out all your insecurities, “I don’t belong.”

Through pants, he came back up to you taking your hands to cup his human cheeks again. “Feel, feel my face.”

You weren’t sure what was going on, but you obliged. You felt over his defined features, his jawline, and a prominent nose. Then your thumbs moved along the side of his nose to feel the dips into his deep, linear eyes. You then smooth down his thick strong brows before you bring your hands back down to cup his cheeks.

“Tae—?”

“This is me. The wolf is me. All of it is me. I want you to see me. I want you to see me, for who I am.”

He breathed in heavily taking in your scent as it filled his lungs with happiness once again. He could smell you still despite the lavender, your sweet scent was always strong to him. “There is something I haven’t told you.”

You quirked your head, what has he been keeping from you?

“I told you there is something among my kind that is special to our kind. It’s a blessing by the Moon, but you, you were a misfortune. It should’ve never happened”

Your face falls in hurt. Your heart ached to know he thought of you as such. You were misfortune.

He squeezed your hands, “A human and a kind should never happen, it would only bring death.”

Your mouth drops, your mind swirling. He holds you gently rubbing your cheek like you were porcelain. “But you…you broke the legend. Mates are only supposed to be between the kind, but you…you changed that.” He finally confesses, “You are meant to be here. You are meant to be…with me. You, you are my mate.”

Your mind was working a million miles an hour. Didn’t he tell you he didn’t have one? You were so confused. You whispered out to him afraid to break the tension, “What?”

He leaned down and held your foreheads together, “It means that you and I…we’re connected.”

You kept whispering to him, “Didn’t you say you didn’t have one?”

He sighed heavily, “I lied. I didn’t want to scare you.”

He brought away from your hand that had stayed firmly on his cheeks and laced your hands together. He brought them to your chest first, tapping over your heart before he brought it to his bare chest. His body still nude from the shift, but it was natural to him. It was natural to him to be this vulnerable in front of you. In a warm embracing voice, “You and I are connected by the soul, bestowed by the Moon. You are my other half.”

Your jaw dropped, your body felt weak. You…you were Taehyung’s mate? You were Taehyung’s mate.

Sensing your processing he finally asked what he’d been holding in. “Why were you in that cave?”

You licked your lips, “I ran away.” Gulping you confessed, “They wanted to take my eyes away, I was supposed to be sacrificed.”

He growled within his chest; anger rippled through him. “Then stay, stay with me. I’ll protect you. Nothing is more important to me than you.” He tilted your chin back, “Do you want that?”

You thought it over for a moment. You wanted that. You wanted safety. You wanted to be in his arms. You’ve never felt more right. The butterflies were going rampid within your chest as, finally, you felt them being unleashed. You were afraid. Afraid this whole time that this would just be temporary. A sense of overwhelm filled you, mixed with happiness. You nodded your head, pressing it up against his forehead again. “I’ll stay.”

He purred in happiness. Your heart was beating fast in your chest. Unexpectedly he leaned down and left a kiss on the dip of your neck between your shoulder. When he pulled back up he rumbled the words to you that felt like had been branded where he pecked, “Mate.”

He pressed his soft lips to yours and it felt like the world had collapsed around you. It was just you and him as you returned the press. He pulled away after the short peck. Both your lips pulled back as you giggled and chuckled. It felt so right. He grabbed the back of your neck and angled your head as he pressed his lips against yours again and again.

You spent the rest of the evening there basking in each other presence. You couldn’t really believe it. Taehyung was your mate. He whispered it over and over to you again as he held you tight. Everything in his instincts was telling him it was too risky to mark you outside. He wanted you back at home where he could mark you freely.

As he stepped closer to the cabin the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood up. Something wasn’t right. He could smell something in the air and he knew what it was. He set you down and turned to you whispering, “Stay close.”

You obliged holding onto his hand tight as you both entered the cabin through the back door. He stepped into the kitchen with you protectively behind him. He knew the day would come and he had to face it.

Rounding the corner and walking down the hall you both came to the living room with a man hunched over sitting on the couch. The fireplace was crackling with life as it glimmered on the side of the man’s face. You could hear the telling creaking of the couch as someone stood.

“A human Taehyung!” The voice boomed through the cabin.

Taehyung protectively kept you behind him. “Alpha, it’s not—.”

You connected the dots, this must be Taehyung’s father.

“You thought the lavender would keep me from smelling the human.” He spat causing you to shiver, “I could smell her on you. Do you realize what you’ve done, son? Harboring a human!”

“She’s not just a human, she’s my mate.”

His father laughed, anger elevating “Mate, Ha!” His eyes narrowed, “Son, how? How is she your mate, she would be dead.”

You clutched to Taehyung tighter. Taehyung squeezed your hand back. Were you going to die?

The front door burst open and you were forced away from him. Taehyung growled and ripped you from them but four betas attacked him. He growled, fangs elongating, eyes swirling in a blood amber. You were ripped away from Taehyung by his father. You tried fighting but his father had a tight grip on you. You pleaded, “Please, he didn’t do anything wrong!”

Taehyung roared, “NO! LET ME GO!”

“Son, you’ve endangered us.”

“NO! SHE’S MY MATE!”

The Alpha shouted back, shaking the walls and it vibrated within you, “IMPOSSIBLE!”

The four betas holding down Tae had him kneeling as they used every muscle to restrain him.

The alpha payed you no mind. “How dare you make a fool out of me Son.”

You screamed as you were shoved from his father to a beta to apprehend you. All the betas growled as Taehyung was thrusting out of the kneeling position. His shoulders were expanding, shirt tearing as he felt the shift overcome him. He was furious. They knew he was going to overpower them easily. A beta carefully held a stem of a tulip and then shoved the bulb of the tulip to Taehyung’s nose. Instantly he had a reaction as Taehyung began coughing and groaning in pain. The room around him began spinning.

Panic filled your system, you had no idea what was going on. Your chest ached, as you felt pain ripple in your chest faintly. It felt like you were suffocating. Coughing as well, you still tried calling out for him, “Taehyung! Taehyung! What’s going on?”

His head began spinning. You heard muttering about a tulip, then it struck you. His sister had warned you about brining flowers in the house when you commented that there weren’t flowers in her collection of herbs and spices. She told you that most wolves were extremely allergic that specific ones could put them into a coma. Like…a tulip.

“Tae! Taehyung! Taehyung, please, please don’t hurt him!”

He growled as he slumped, sweat was pouring down his face as he tried keeping away. “Let her go!”

His father tilted his head back commanding the room, “Take her.”

He watched you get dragged away from him and out of the cabin as his vision began to fade around the edges of his eye. He roared your name before he collapsed to the floor. In pants he turned his head and watched them drag you away and you struggled to call his name.

“Y/N!” he got out before his vision completely faded.

———– Hours later.

Four of them dragged his weak body into the arena handcuffs around his wrist and shackles around his ankles. Wolf steel that even he wouldn’t be able to break. He was dropped unceremoniously in the center of the arena. In a groan, he collapsed onto his knees. Slowly he raised his spine as his ripped shirt barely held up on his being from the earlier partial shift. The flickering orange flames from the fire bowls that surrounded the arena deepened Taehyung’s dark expression.

He sensed your presence before you appeared from the shadows. You were brought out by two beta’s and held within their grasp on the side of the ring through a trap door. Your hands were cuffed as well. He growled at the way they handled you. How dare they handle you like an object.

A voice tore his attention to the council of elders that were all seated in a row in a seat box. “Taehyung, you’ve brought a human into Vantierra. Do you understand what you’ve done?” Taehyung avoided the gaze of his father who sat among the council. The eldest member sat in the center and slowly rose from his chair in a tremble.

Taehyung spoke honestly in front of the council and to the pack that had filled the arena to witness his trial. “She’s my mate.”

A hushed gasped surged through the whole crowd, mumbles erupted and the council’s expression hardened. The eldest still standing voice echoed through, “Silence!” He cleared his throat, “Taehyung, do you realize that is impossible, no human can ever be a mate of a kind. You’ve committed treason against the pack and the Gods.”

Taehyung pushed up from his kneeling posting until he swayed on his feet. The shackles and chains jangled in his movements, but he was determined to stand. “I’m not lying. She is my mate.”

A female voice rung out of the council, “Bring her.” The two betas pushed you forward until you were in the arena and they brought you next to Taehyung. He whispered your name to you. Your eyes flicked around until you found where the voice was coming from and you whispered it back to him. He wanted to touch you, to check if you were okay, but he restrained himself. He knew he couldn’t at the moment.

You stood straight. You had no idea what to expect. Your skin was bristling, you could tell countless eyes were on you.

You heard footsteps amongst the hushed murmurs approaching you both until they stood in front of you. Taehyung knew who she was, the woman who approached you both cloaked in a white robe. She was the moon priestess. She waved her staff over you; it held a crystal ball at the end that glimmered as she waved it over you, glowing ominously. She brought the staff towards her and gazed into it swirling her hand over the crystal. She hummed and ah-ha-ed until she looked between the both of you.

In a crackly voice that was barely used she announced, “It is true. She is his mate.”

The crowd gasped again. 

Her crystal ball light up and began glowing. She peered into it then back to you with surprise written all over her features. “Your eyes.”

Your head turned in the priestess direction as she explained. “Your parents made a deal with Her.”

You had never known them, but you had always wondered about them. You were told you were dropped off at the palace not long after your birth.

She continued, “You weren’t meant to live, child. But your mother pleaded with the Goddess to give you life when no other Gods would listen to their plea. She gave you life, a bit of her life, but in exchange for something. The Goddess took your sight in the deal.”

“You, you my dear are meant to serve the moon here. She wants you to watch over the kind. To be of the kind.”

You were speechless. You were here because of a Goddess? Your mouth was agape as you tried finding the right words. It was hard to think with the hushed murmurs coming from every direction.

“Priest, how can that be true! She is human.”

The woman turned towards the council, “The moon chose what she chose. She is our guardian of the kind and the Moon here.”

The council of elders grumbled, and growled, upset their traditions were being shaken. Mostly they were unsatisfied that the possibly next in line Alpha would have a Human mate, regardless if she was chosen by the Goddess. It was against tradition! They couldn’t stand the thought of their pack being tainted by a human.

The eldest of the council spoke, “The Moon may have mated them, but on our soil, the pack isn’t going to be safe under the rule of a kind with a non-kind. He cannot be Alpha.”

Taehyung’s father for the first time broke gaze on him and heaved in a semblance of offense at the elder.

“Elders! That’s not true!” He had been training his whole life to become the Alpha.

“Unfair? Child, fate is unfair. You are unworthy.”

He bit back a growl, “Let me prove it. Let me prove to you in an Altura!”

A hushed gasp floated through the crowd. He circled gazing at the arena eyeing the other sons who were in the audience, who’ve also trained their whole life to become Alpha. “Let’s fight for it here, once and for all. Let’s settle it now who is to be the next Alpha of Vantierra.”

The eldest laughed as well as a chuckle rung through the council. His father’s expression remained hard and staring at him.

You whispered to him, “Taehyung, please.” It was stupid. You weren’t worth all the trouble.

You tried calling out to him but he growled at you. “This is my culture, our ways, I will prove it. I’ll prove to them that you are my mate, that I’m the next Alpha.”

In the next moment, you were being taken away by the betas. You shouted for him, but it was drowned out by the elder’s announcement. “Taehyung of the Kim clan, prove it, prove it under the soil nourished by the Moon, in front of everyone that you are worthy. That you and your human mate are worthy.”

Through a distance call, you heard your name being called as the betas dragged you away and out of the arena. Dasom wrapped her arms around you uncaring of the warning growls of the betas. You held onto her tightly. She pulled you close to her holding you in her arms. His mother stood next to you as well, clutching your shoulders, “It’s going to be alright, y/n. He’ll win. My son is strong.”

His shackles and handcuffs were removed as the other contending alpha’s entered the area.   
Each distinct to their region around Vantierra. Taehyung kept his shoulders squared as he was glaring at each contender returning their dominance. Bloodlust already filled their eyes. Each contender’s hair was just about as long as Taehyung’s. As they all stood in a circle facing one another an omega approached each Alpha and tied their hair into the ritual ponytail. His father stepped down from the box and approached behind him. His father brought up a blade and sawed off the ponytail. His short hair cascaded down his face in a rugged cut that fell over his eyes. His father went around to each contender and gathered their ponytail.

The hair was given to the priestess. She raised it to the Moon chanting a blessing in the name of the Goddess. “Reveal the next true alpha, the true alpha of Vantierra.” She tossed all the hair into a fire bowl and the fire expanded as if it took a deep breath before it settled.

Stripping himself of clothing along with the other contenders, he let the shift take over as observed the other five do the same. The silence was filled with cracking bones and then feral growls. Near black fur took over his being as his large claws extend, his fangs elongated past his lips and he reached the final form to be as big as the size of a brown bear. His being was large, but the others were nearly as large as he was. He growled and when the elder called for battle all five lunged at him.

You wanted to dig your face into his sister’s shoulder, but you kept your ears tuned in. You kept your ears open for Taehyung. The sounds of it all were terrifying with grotesque sounds of flesh and bones crunching. It all vibrated your being.

His jaw was extended as far wide as it would go when he clamped down on a brown wolf. The intention of the Altura is to never kill but to incapacitate everyone until there was only one standing. The wolf yelped and howled as Tae snapped the limb. His body was thrust off the brown wolf as another slammed into his body sending him rolling and jaw already snapping at another. He was still dizzy from the tulip and it was frustrating him that he wasn’t performing at his best. His hearing was ringing in his ears and in a moment of weakness, his leg was bit. He growled and flipped around bitting the wolf in an all kill bit rendering him out of the Altura.

You tugged on Dasom’s sleeve, “Is there any way we can stop this?”

She shook her head hugging you tight, “No, he has to do this. No one can help him.”

You wanted to cry as you heard painful sounds and you had no idea where they were coming from. Your mind was filtering the worst. What if Taehyung was going to die?

Jaws clashing, bodies slammed into one another as roars of pain and success filled the air. His body was slammed against a pillar holding a fire bowl sending the flames and embers into the ring. The embers caught on his fur but he shook them off as he stood. It happened in a blink of an eye, I was only him and one other contender. The other alpha was already circling the ring, rounding the fire pit created in the center of the ring. He had enough of playing nice. He picked his heavy body up and growled at his contender as he circled the other around the pit. He watched the flickering, feral gaze of the other wolf, but his eyes were reflecting the same intensity. As if on cue they both lunged for one another over the fire clashing mid-air. It was difficult to see, the smoke from the fire had created a thick cloud over the arena. He was able to track a vague silhouette and he charged for it slamming his being into the other. He pressed the wolf down holding him down with his weight as he bit the wolf shoulder with a crunch. An ending bite. A pained howl filled the air as the other alpha slumped. He released his jaw from the other wolf letting the blood drool from his jaw.

Emerging from the smoke he rises back in his human form. His hair tapered to his head covered in sweat as he panted. He had won. He leaned his head back with a howl to the Moon in victory.

Dasom next to you began howling, “He won! He won y/n!”

Your body instantly relaxed and knees felt weak, but luckily Dasom was holding you up. He had won. Taehyung had won. He was the next alpha. You were going to be able to stay. He broke misfortune.

He proudly approached the council as he limped towards the seat box. Taehyung’s father stood with a proud smile, with a loud booming voice he announced, “Vantierra! Your next Alpha!”

The council all started at Taehyung in contempt but they made no comment. They had to accept it. He was their new leader. The crowd cheered with a mixture of howling and hoots.

His father stepped away from his spot and came towards him. Taehyung watched carefully as handed his son the blade. “I’m sorry son.”

Holding back a smile Taehyung gripped the blade in his rust-stained hands, “I’m not the one you need to apologize to father.” His father turned towards you, realizing he was gravely wrong as he nodded. He turned his back towards his son as Taehyung carefully he cut his father ponytail that reached the back of his knees. Holding up his father’s hair he tossed it into the fire then the ritual was over. Taehyung was the Alpha of Vantierra.

One being started then the whole crowd followed as in unison the pack howled to the moon upon the new initiation. Letting the Goddess know of the new choice.

He turned towards you as his sister had whispered into your ears. His mother pushed you forth. You heard his heavy steps towards you and you were pulled into his embrace. You wrapped your arms tight around his sticky back holding him tight for dear life. Tears were streaking down your face, “Don’t ever do something like that again.”

He laughed wholeheartedly kissing your forehead before he captured your lips. “My mate.”

You whispered it back to him for the first time, “My mate.”

You could stay.

— Months later.

Even after the Altura, the adrenaline hadn’t worn off. He was constantly busy with smaller inauguration rituals, duties to the pack and taking on responsibilities he had been training his whole life for. You barely had time to see him. Now that the whole pack knew of your existence you were expected to take on new responsibilities being the mate of the Alpha. You were the Luna as they often addressed you. However, with the new title, it didn’t immediately bring acceptance from the pack.

It wasn’t easy, people had a hard time approaching you since you were human. But it all changed when you found a real knack in healing. A family came when you were alone cleaning up Dasom’s shop. Their pup had been gravely sick. The growled for Dasom, but you told them she was out. You took the chance and told them you could help. You were their best shot at the time.

You checked over the child as Dasom had taught you and you put together a potion that you had memorized in passing. You administered it and the child began to regain consciousness, the paleness seeped from her skin and she glowed rosy again. Her parents were in disbelief, but they thanked you over and over again. 

The word had spread and from that point on slowly you had gained the trust of the pack.

You finally had a home.

Taehyung came home late, exhausted after a long day of democracies. When he opened the door to his cabin all he wanted to do was fall asleep. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you sitting with your back to the couch and you had scrolls and notes all around the living room floor. He couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up his throat. You were holding a needle between your teeth. He crept over to you and picked it between your teeth and pushed it into your pushpin.

“Hey! I was—.” He leaned down and encased your lips with his.

He smiled against your lips, “Hello baby.”

You smiled returning the greeting. He clamored around your notes and sat behind you encasing you between his legs as he leaned forward brushing the hair away from your forehead before he placed a soft peck there. You smelled exceptionally sweeter today. He found You hummed in delight.

“What are you doing baby?”

You brought your hand up and trailed it up to his hand and then up to his arm gently rubbing until you clutched his hand. “There’s a flu going around and I wanted to practice and memorize all the potions to help out Dasom.”

He purred and he leaned down to your ear, “My mate is so sweet.” Really, you smelled so sweet.

You giggled as his warm breath tickled your neck. You adjusted your posture as you switched into a crossed leg position. A wave of heat came over his system and he’s trembling. He begins breathing heavily through his nose.

You notice the change, “Taehyung, are you alright.”

He’s panting into your neck, voice oddly steely, “Shit.”

You raised a brow, none the wiser to what was going on. “Tae?”

“Are you…are you—.” He growled out as his lips pulled over his gums, he could smell it. You were very fertile right now. A primal sensation within you probably was telling you to run, get far away, but with ease practice now you knew he would never hurt you. He peppered the side of your head with kisses and he wanted to kiss down your neck but you were out of reach. With his big hands, he picked you easily up off the floor and situated you in his lap with your back pressed to his chest.

He instantly found his way to your neck with his adventurous lips. “Taehyung—ugh.”

He groaned at the small sounds you were making. He was blazing hot. Your back was soaked as his shirt was soaked transparent through with his sweat. His complexion was completely flushed and pupils were blown out wide. That was odd, it was nearing winter, the winter fire couldn’t you warm enough. “Baby.”

You turned around in his lap and he let you maneuver. You placed a hand on his cheek then moved to his forehead, “Baby, you’re running a fever.”

His brows knitted together as you swept as the sweat dripping from his hairline.

He captured your lips pulling you deeper into the straddling position. You tried pulling back but he had your lips under his control. His hands grasp your waist tightly kneading your hips. You gasped, but you still fought for logic, “Taehyung, you’re sick.”

“No, I’m-I’m in heat.” He was panting as he confessed. His eyes were locked on your gold marbling in white.

You squinted, biting back the embarrassment, that was another thing you didn’t know. “Taehyung, what’s a ‘heat’?”

He squeezed your hips again bringing his hands down as they cupped your ass. He pushed you forward and you felt something nudge at your core. You gasped grasping onto his shoulders for stability. He sounded very unwell voice gruff and he was on edge. He chuckled, leaning into pepper your neck in a few sloppy kisses. “It means I want you. I want to make you all mine, breed you.”

“You’re ovulating and it must’ve brought mine on early.” You blushed suddenly aware that he could sense your recent bleeding.

You gulped at the last implication, “You have me, you have all of me.”

He pressed you down again on him eliciting another sound from you. “As you have all of me, but this, this was the connection I told you about.” Another growl rumbled his chest as he pulled your lips to his hard then pulled back for you both catch your breath. “I need to mark you.”

You weren’t sure what that was. He growled possessively and I didn’t deter you instead it set your core tightening.

The Alpha’s gaze filtered over your soft features caressing them gently between his hands. “Would you like me to tell you or show you?”

You licked your lips, “Both.”

It was an odd mixture to the world a human and a kind, but it was bizarrely poetic.

He growled. He captured your lips eagerly again biting at your lip until you he prodded with his tongue when you moaned. His eager tongue found your reluctant motion, but a possessive moan from his gave you a bit more courage to mimic his motions. You tasted so good on his tongue, like honey. “I’m going to claim you as mine, leave you with my mark for all to see.“ He kissed his way down your neck and found a spot that suited the mark the best. “Here, I will leave my mark here.”

Slowly he was thrusting up into you and you gasped. “And here, I will make you mine here.”

You whined and he swallowed the sounds in a searing kiss. You chased his lips with equal eager. A lust was building in your loins that had your legs trembling with excitement. No man has ever touched you this way. Your rational was sent into the fireplace as you felt his delirium rub off onto you. You wanted him too.

“I want to kiss all your soft human being. I want to hold each of your curves in my hands and bury myself in your cunt. I want to fill you ‘till your brimming with me. I want to have it all as you have all of me.” You shivered at his filthy words, but you liked it as you squeezed your legs around him. He groaned as your scent got stronger, he could practically feel you as your defense between him was your panties under your dress. He was working himself up and he combusted when you whimpered, “Please.” He pulled you up wrapping your legs tight around his waist in an inescapable embrace. You buried your head in his neck and peppered kisses there as you knew he liked. You were teasing his beast, you little minx.

Twirling you around he pinned you to the wall next to your shared bedroom. In a moment your reminded of his massive built as his biceps clutch you tight and his torso engulfs you caging you to the wall. He chuckled in your ear sending goosebumps lit on your skin. He dropped to the floor on his knees as he stuck his head to your pelvic bone inhaling your sweet arousal.

A blush overcame you, you tried pushing his head away but he growled at you, “Taehyung!”

He skimmed the side of your leg dipping up and under your dress splaying his hand over your thigh. He peppered kisses over the cloth of your dress. “Let me taste you.” You stuttered and he responded by nuzzling, “Only a taste.” You found yourself falling into a role of submission, you wanted his touch, you wanted it badly. You nodded, too embarrassed to vocalize it. He pulled off your panties and tossed them somewhere. Immediately your scent hit him like a wave that had him growling passively. His eyes had completely filtered out the gold and he was sure they were glowing red. He lifted your leg and settled it over his broad, bronze shoulder. You dug your hand into his hair trying to stabilize yourself. He licked a thick strip up your slit. His lips were pulling again exposing his fangs in a lust craze, you were too good. Too sweet to be true. “I’m going to need more than a taste.”

You called out his name but it was swallowed in a choke as he began lapping around your entrance. He moved up and around teasing your clit occasionally. Your eyes roll back in your head, you’ve never experience pleasure like this. He was soaking up all your moans. He used a long finger as he prodded around your entrance with the digit. He pressed a single finger inside, and you whined scrunching your expression. He shushed and hushed you as he slowly worked it in you. The slight stretch was painful initially, but it was quickly replaced by the pleasure that had you moaning again. He purred, “That’s my good mate.” He brought his lips back. If you could look down now you would see his wild expression as he looked near deranged, drowning in your juices.

When you relaxed around his digit he fit in another then another. He praised you, “You’re doing so good taking my fingers.” He worked his three fingers into you. Your body felt feeble as his digits ran over all the right places you had no idea existed within you. He wanted to get deeper taste more of you, so he ripped his fingers from your cunt and sucked all the essence from his fingers. He wasn’t going to waste a drop. He then tossed your other leg over his shoulder. Your hips naturally jerked towards him but he pinned you to the wall with both of his hands wrapped around your thighs. You were fastened to the wall like a frame. You yelped as you draped your legs over his broad shoulders. “T-tae!”

He devoured at you like a starved man. He couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste that kept flowing from you. He could feel you shaking, you were close. He commanded in between licked, “Come for me. Come on my tongue.”

You were trembling as he focused on sucking at your clit before it sent you over the edge. You clenched your eyes tightly as your mouth fell agape in a silent scream. The pleasure was unlike you had felt before. He kept licking at you despite the sensitivity. You were panting and pushing at his head, “Tae, It-it hurts.” He finally leaned back and lowered your feet to the floor. He caught you before you were about to fall as he picked you up not trusting you could walk.

He flung open the bedroom door and laid you on the bed as the blankets huffed around you. His shirt was drenched in sweat. He tore the garment off and with a heavy wet thud, it hit the floor. He was losing himself. The heat was progressing along faster than he expected. It wasn’t his first heat, but everything felt more intense for him. He stripped himself down until he was bare, he couldn’t stand being in clothing anymore.

He crawled over you taking your jaw in his hand as his lips found yours again. It wasn’t a sweet kiss it was full of lust. You could taste yourself on his lips but it didn’t repulse you. Your tounges meshed together trying to pull the most from one another. He pressed his forehead to yours and he took your hand and brought it to his length. Your hand pulled back feeling unfamiliar flesh. He held your hand tight, “Feel me, baby. I want you to feel me too.“

Licking your lips you wrapped your hand around his cock. Your gasp was muted under his sound as you felt how big he was. Your jaw slacked as you felt precum coat your hand. His cock was hot in your hands as you ran your hand over the head of the call and down the shaft. Your hand barely fit around the girth. He moaned as you tighten your grasp around him in test. Towards the end of the shaft was two bumps that then tapered off. He trembled over you, "Think you can handle it, baby?”

You licked your lips unsure, but you wanted him. You wanted to feel all of him. “Yes.”

His pupils eclipse into a blood moon. He needed to be deep within you now. He had been restraining himself for so long. He wanted to fuck you until he couldn’t think straight, but he was already accomplishing that.

He ran the tip along your slit collecting all your essence despite the syrup dripping from his tip. Despite the heat taking over he was still cautious with you. He held your hips tightly within his near claws. He pushed in inch for inch past your folds and into your welcoming tight entrance. He paused at your entrance put up resistance against him. He massaged your hips urging you to relax with peppering kisses to your neck as he leaned down. “So good for me.” When he felt you relax he pushed in further. The pressure was painful as the stretch was beyond what you expected. He was large. He stilled waiting for you after a few inches. “I’m halfway, love, let me in.” Taking a deep breath you nodded and it escaped you the next moment he shoved himself the rest of the way in. You clawed at his shoulders throwing your head back to combat the pain. He caressed the side of your face placing kisses all around, “Are you okay?”

Sweat was dripping down your temple. He had paused before the bulb at the end of his shaft. “Oh my Goddess, Taehyung.” He kissed at you in apology. He couldn’t deny the vice clench around him told him you were going to feel good in a moment. He knew you’d be his tight bitch.

You nodded after a moment, the pleasurable sensation coming back to you. “It feels good.”

He licked at your neck where he wanted to make his claim. He murmured into your neck, “My mate. My precious mate.”

He pulled out shallow and then thrusted back in watching your expression contour. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He dipped down and captured your lips as he picked up speed. “I want to fuck you until I can’t anymore and fill you up so good that your belly is swollen.” He pawed at your hips, “You were meant to bare my pups, would you like that baby?”

You shivered at the thought. He growled still thrusting into you, “You like that? You got so much wetter love.” You barely was able to nod as a shivered racked through your body as his tongue circled over your nipple. He nearly gobbled up the flesh in his mouth as he ravaged your chest. Your mind was hazy as you were receiving so much pleasure.

He was like a wild beast over you. His cock felt like it was nearly tearing you in half, but somehow your body accommodated for him. It was like it knew it all along and it was made for this. He kept telling you so, “You were made for this, you were made for me.”

You pulled him to you and kissed his neck nibbling on a spot similar to where he had been. He rumbled, “You’re very kind like y/n.”

You giggled but kept at it. You wanted to mark him too. You wanted the world to know he was yours too. “Your mine too.”

He glanced down at you in chance and his jaw slackened. He was bewitched by you. You had made him into a feverish man. He wanted to protect you with his whole being. He rumbled in approval, “I am, I’m all yours.”

He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. The heat was pushing him to the edge faster than he’s ever been. He placed his hands on the back of your knees thrusting in deeper. You were panting crying and scratching his shoulders. He leaned in and peppered kisses on your lips then down your jaw to your neck. He marred the skin with his bruises until he found the spot he had decided on earlier. “Mine, my mate.”

He licked at the spot. His fangs grew from their socket as he felt you squeezing his cock. With his other hand, he brought it down to your clit. “Come for me. Come on my cock.” As commanded the string holding you tight snapped and you constricted his cock as you convulsed. He leaned down and extend his jaw as he clamped around your shoulder. His fangs sunk in easily into your soft flesh until he reached his gums. Blood trickled from the bite down your clavicle onto your cleavage. The blinding pain radiated out for a moment until it catapulted your pleasure further and your body was drowning in euphoria.

He shoved his cock all the way inside you as your entrance stretched around the knot. A wail escaped your throat as you cried out at the pain that returned. When he was satisfied with his mark he pulled his teeth out and licked up the blood. He murmured praised into you attempting to soothe you. “It’s going to be okay, relax baby, relax.”

You groaned as all his cock finally set in you. He was still frantically thrusting shallowly in you and you were wiggling from oversensitivity. You thought it was near over until you felt him expanding within you. “Tae, wha-it-it hurts.”

He pushed your legs together as he leaned down over you moaning. “Shhh—ahhhghhhhhhh—ugh, H-hold on, Baby.“

His heavy cock was halted in its rutting as the expansion stopped him from moving any further. He whined at your tight cunt clenched around him. Panic filled your system, what was going on? You wanted to push him off but he caged you in his embrace. He whispered in your ears, “Hold on, ugh-ah-just hold on.” Tears escaped the edge of your eye just when you thought the expanding couldn’t go anymore it stopped. A molten heat shot into you as you shivered. He kept cumming, filling you with his heat painting your walls with his semen. He was still painfully hard as he gasped and moaned.

Goddess, you felt like you were going to rip. You called out his name cupping his cheek. His lips found yours, “You can handle it, I know you can.”

You shook your head you weren’t sure you were able to. He leaned down and licked at the mark and murmured against it, “You can.” You winced as your shoulder was sore. He licked over the wound tending to it. You hissed at the first lick but slowly it felt soothing. He purred as he pulled you close to him. “My mate.”

It all stopped, he had filled you with all he could. His cock plugged you up and held all his cum inside you. It was quiet between you both as you both spent moments bonding. You relished in the feeling of his body above you. The pain simmered to a hum leaving you aware of your protruding pelvis. Although when you tried squirming away he pinned your hips down, “Stay.”

He leaned his forehead against your, “I love you.”

You returned the expression with a dumb smile plastered on your face, “I love you too.”

He flopped onto his side holding you tight to him with his cock still inside you as you buried your head in his chest despite the heat between you both. He gazed out the window at the moon that was high in the sky. He smiled then leaned down and pecked your forehead. He was grateful to the Moon.

You were supposed to be a misfortune, but he’s never felt more fortunate in his life. This was where he was supposed to be, where you were supposed to be.

Right here with him, his fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright 2019 © by magicalsalamander. All rights reserved.  
Cross-posted on Tumblr: [Read on Tumblr](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/187289347918/moon-breaker)


End file.
